juegosjuegos_y_mas_juegosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sonic.exe
Soja de un fan de Sonic de erizo de Totales de tanto de Como Todos Los demas, me gusta los juegos Más Nuevos, Pero No me importa jugar los clásicos. No Creo Que El jugado juegos Jamás Glitchy o hackeado los Entradas Obligatorias, AUNQUE yo no creo Que Quiera jugar en CUALQUIERA Despues de la Experiencia Que Tuve ... Todo comenzo en Una agradable tarde de verano, yo ESTABA jugando Sonic Unleashed (me gustó la forma en Que la Oportunidad de EXPLORAR los pueblos de La Misma) Hasta Que Me di Cuenta, de mi visión Periférica, Que El cartero habia Llegado Y Poner algo en mi Buzón de Correo de Como de costumbre y La Izquierda. Me detuve mi juego para ir a ver Lo Que Tengo en El Correo ... la unica cosa en el buzón Época Una caja de CD para Ordenadores y Una nota. Lo tomé en el interior. Miré a la primera nota y me di Cuenta que se era de mi querido amigo Kyle (Vamos a llamarlo ASI), A quien no habia escuchado en 2 Semanas. Lo Se Porque Me di Cuenta de su puño y letra, era de A Pesar De lo Que extraño Es Como se Veía, parecia mal escrito y áspera y algo Difícil de leer, Como Si Kyle estaba teniendo Un momento Difícil adj adj escribirlo Y Lo Hizo Toda unidad ONU Prisa. Esto Es Lo Que escribio ... "Tom, No puedo soportarlo Más, Que Tuve deshacerme of this Cosa de Alguna Manera de los Antes que Fuera Demasiado Tarde, y yo Esperaba Que Lo harias por mi. No Puedo Hacerlo, El Presente Detrás MI, Y Si de heno Destruir CD de Este, que vendrá Despues De Usted también, ES Demasiado Rápido Para Mí .... Por favor, Tom, Destruir Este discoteca olvidado de Dios Antes de Que venga también DESPUÉS, ES Demasiado Tarde Para Mí. Destruye el disco, Y Lo Vas A Destruir, Pero hazlo Rápido de lo contrario, te alcanzo. Ni Siquiera jugar el juego , Que es Lo Que Quiere, simplemente destruirlo. Por favor ... Kyle " Bueno, eso ciertamente era extraño. A Pesar De Que Kyle es mi mejor amigo y yo no lo he visto en 2 Semanas, yo no hice lo que me pidio. Yo discoteca No Creo Que Un de juego sencillo seria Hacer algo malo con El, Despues De Todo es Sólo un juego ¿no? Muchacho, ESTABA Equivocado Sobre ESO ... Manera CUALQUIER, yo Miraba el discoteca y Parece Que any Ordenador del disco de CD-R normal, excepto Que Tenia ONU marcador negro en ella escritas "SONIC.EXE", y era Una Mucho Diferencia de la letra de Kyle, Lo Que SIGNIFICA Que Haber conseguido Debio de otra persona, Como una casa de empeño o eBay. CUANDO vi "SONIC" En la redacción de la CD, En Realidad ESTABA emocionada y queria jugar, ya Que soy un fan de sonic de Gran de AA. Fui a mi habitación y encendí mi Computadora y Poner el disco de en e Instale el juego . CUANDO La Pantalla del título Apareció me di Cuenta de imprimación que se era el juego de Sonic, yo Como ESTABA "¡Impresionante!" Porque Como se DICHO ANTES me gustaban los clásicos. La primera cosa que me di Cuenta de Que ESTABA Fuera Época de lugar CUANDO apreté Empezar, era el heno Una Fracción de Segundo CUANDO vi la imagen de título se convirtio en algo muy diferente, Algo que Ahora me considero horrible, los Antes de cortar la Negro ONU. Me acuerdo de El Lugar de la imagen se parecia en esa Fracción de segundo antes de Que El juego de corte de negro, el cielo se habia oscurecido, el emblema del título ESTABA oxidado y en ruinas, el SEGA 1991 era de Ahora en Lugar de SEGA 666, y el agua se habia Vuelto rojo, Como la sangre, excepto Que parecia hiperrealista. Pero Lo Más espeluznante Que ESTABA en ESE segundo cuadro Dividido Epoca de Sonic, Sus Ojos Esteban Completamente negro y sangrado con dos puntos rojos brillantes Mirando Directamente a los Ojos, y su sonrisa se habia Extendido Más Amplio Hasta el Borde de la Cara. Yo ESTABA Un poco perturbado Sobre esa imagen CUANDO Lo Vi, Pero me di Cuenta Que se trataba de la Unidad ONU Problema técnico Y Se Olvidó De El. Despues De Que se corte la ONU negros se mantuvo Así Durante UNOS 10 Segundos mas o menos. Y LUEGO Otra Cosa Extraña Sucedió, el Archivo de SALVAR Seleccione de Sonic, el Apareció Hedgehog 3, y yo ESTABA Como "WTF? ¿Que hace this in El Primer juego de sonic?", De Todos Modos, me ENTONCES Doy Cuenta de algo raro, el fondo era de la oscuridad cielo nublado del mal Stardust Speedway Nivel de sonic CD, y Solo habia tres ARCHIVOS dE SALVAR. La música FUE Que Cavernas espeluznante de la Música del Invierno de Earthbound, Solo Que se extendió y parecían Haber Sido a la Inversa. Y la imagen del archivo de SALVAR Donde se ve Una vista previa Del Nivel Que esta en es estática Roja Para Los Tres Archivos. Lo Que Más Me asustó FUE La Selección de personaje, mostro Sólo las colas, los nudillos y para mi sorpresa, el Dr. Robotnik! Ahora ESTABA seguro De que algo ESTABA Pasando, quiero Decir, ¿Como Se Puede jugar de Como Robotnik En un juego de sonic clásico, por amor de Dios? FUE ENTONCES Cuando me di Cuenta de Que Esto No Era Un juego Glitchy, Era Un juego hackeado. Sí, Definitivamente sí Veía cortado, FUE Realmente espeluznante, Sino Como un Jugador inteligente, Que No tenia miedo (o al Menos lo intenté no ser), me Dije que se era Sólo un juego hackeado y no hay nada malo en Ello. De Todas Formas, sacudiendo la descolocada Sentir cogi archivo 1 y elegi Colas Y Cuando El Seleccionado Y SE INICIO. El juego se congeló por UNOS 5 Segundos s OI Una risa espeluznante pixelada Que Sonaba muy PARECIDO Una ESE tipo Kefka de Final Fantasy Los Los los antes de cortar negro ONU. La Pantalla quedo en negro Durante 10 Segundos o mas, un Continuación, se mostro lo titulo típico Nivel, excepto las Formas simplistas Eran Diferentes tonos de rojo y el texto Sólo Mostro "HILL, ACT 1". La Pantalla se desvaneció y el título de Nivel desvaneció Revelando Colas en La colina Green Zone de 1 Sonic, La Era diferente Música, sin embargo, Que Sonaba Como una melodía Pacífica a la Inversa. De Todos Modos ÉL empezado a jugar y tenía colas empiezan a correr de Como Si Fuera en CUALQUIERA de los clásicos juegos de Sonic, lo que se era extraño FUE Que, las colas de Como Corría A lo Largo del Nivel no habia Más que un terreno llano y algunos adj adj adj Árboles Durante 5 Minutos, Que Fue Cuando El música tranquila empezo ONU bajar Hacia abajo en tonos profundos lentos muy Lentamente a Medida Que Seguí adelante. De Repente vi algo y me detuve a ver Época Que Lo, era UNO de los pequeños animales Que yacía muerto en el suelo, sangrando (Época Eso CUANDO la Música comenzo Una Disminuir), bebidas de cola Tenia Una mirada de asombro y triste en su rostro Que Nunca me lo vi tenía antes, Asi Que Tuve Que se mueva Largo de la ONU Que aqui, y mantuvo esa mirada de Preocupación en su rostro. De de de Mientras seguia Avanzando vi Más animales muertos Como las colas Mueven Más allá de Ellos Parece Cada Vez Más Preocupado Como los Inferiores de Música y se Mueve Pasado Más animales muertos, me sorprendí al ver CÓMO todos Ellos Murieron, se veian Como Si alguien los mató en El Lugar Horribles Maneras, Una ardilla FUE ahorcado en un Árbol con entrañas Lo Que parecían Ser SUS Colgando, ONU conejo tenia SUS Cuatro Extremidades Arrancadas y Un pato habia Arrancado Los Ojos y La garganta cortada. Me sentia mal del estómago CUANDO VI this masacre Y las colas de Hice Al Parecer Lo. Segundos despues de la UNOS no habia Más Animales y la Música parecia haberse Detenido, refrescos de cola todavía seguia para continuar. Despues Paso Un minuto despues de la Música en Si detuvo, colas ESTABA CORRIENDO Por Una Colina Y LUEGO SE detuvo, El Pecado FUE Hasta Que vi Por Qué, de Sónico ESTABA ALLI, Al Otro Lado De La Pantalla Con La Espalda apoyada ES las colas Con los ojos cerrados. Colas parecían Felices de ver de Sonic, LUEGO Pero su sonrisa vaciló, obviamente notando Que hay de de la ONU de Sonic RESPONDIA EL, si no SE ACTUA Como Si Fuera TOTALMENTE Ajeno A la Presencia de refrescos de cola. Lentamente las colas Camino hacia Sónico y me di Cuenta de Que Ni Siquiera ESTABA Moviendo mi teclado Para Hacer Que se mueva, por Lo Que Este Tuvo Que Haber Sido Una escena de corte. De Repente Comence ONU Tener Una Sensación Creciente de temor MIENTRAS colas se Acerco Una de de de Sonic para Llamar su Atención, colas Sentí Que ESTABA en peligro Y Que algo malo iba a suceder. Oí debiles Fuerte Crecimiento Estáticas Como las colas FUE UNOS Centímetros Chino de sonic y detuve y meti la mano para tocarlo. Esa Sensación de aprensión en el estomago SE HACIA Más fuerte y La Sentí ss s necesidad de decirle a alejarse de las colas de sonic de la estática de como se hizo Más fuerte. De Repente, En Una Fracción de Segundo vi los ojos de Sónico abierto y Eran negro con los puntos brillantes de colores de rojo, al Igual Que la imagen de título, Pense Que No Habia una Sonrisa. CUANDO ESO Sucedió La Pantalla del SE Volvió negro y sonido estático EL ESTABA Apagado. Se quedo negro de Durante UNOS 7 Segundos y texto blanco Apareció Formando Mensaje de la ONU, Diciendo: "Hola ¿Quieres jugar conmigo.?" En Este punto yo ESTABA descolocada, yo no quiero Seguir con el juego , Pero mi curiosidad Pudo mas que yo "escondidas" me CUANDO Llevaron Otro Nivel de las Naciones Unidas con el título de Nivel Ahora Diciendo. Esta Vez Fue En El Nivel de la Isla Ángel de Sonic 3 y parecia Que TODO ESTABA en llamas. Miró colas Como Si estuviera asustado de su ingenio En Esta ocasión. En Realidad me miró y Me Hizo gestos frenéticos Para Mí Como Si quisiera salir de la zona de Que ESTABA En Lo Posible Más Rápido. Yo ESTABA Empezando ONU CONSEGUIR asustado Por Esto ... quiero Del colas Decir FUE Realmente Rompiendo la Cuarta Pared, Tratando de decirme Que sacarlo de Ahí. Así Que PRESIONE la tecla de flecha Lo Más Fuerte Que podia Y Lo Hizo correr bronceado Rápido Como Pudo, Una versión pixelada de ESE tema espeluznante Cuando Se REUNA con sombra en las bebidas de cola el ARCA Como Robotnik de SA2 ESTABA jugando Como lo Hizo caminata ONU Través de La desolados Bosques, Tratando de Ayudar ONU Escapar de lo Que el ESTABA Tratando de huir. De Repente ESCUCHE risa esa espeluznante de nuevo ... esa terrible risa Kefka ... Justo Despues De Que transcurran 10 Segundos de las colas de de Mientras AYUDE Corren por el bosque, y LUEGO empece a ver destellos de Sonic, apareciendo por todas contradictorio con baño La Pantalla, de nuevo con esos ojos negros y rojos. La música Cambió ONU ESE tintineo ahogado suspenso Que veo Detrás de Sonic Chaos Ganando Poco a Poco En El vuela, de Ninguna de Sónico ESTABA Funcionando, era de Vuelo en Realidad! plantean el palmar Do sprites HACIA muy SIMILARES parecia ONU Metal Sonic de volar pose en Sonic CD, excepto Época Que Solo de sonic y tenia los ojos negros y rojos de nuevo, Solo Esta Vez Tenia La sonrisa mirando Más desquiciado en su rostro, Que parecia Que ESTABA disfrutando del tormento Que ESTABA Dando al pobre zorro Medida Que ganaba para arriba en EL. De Repente, Cuando colas tropezar (otra escena de corte) la música se detuvo y de de de Sonic desaparecio. Colas pusieron alli y comenzaron las Naciones Unidas Durante llorar 15 Segundos. La escena era Bastante molesto to see Y Que tipo de me llenaron de lágrimas. Pero LUEGO de Sónico Apareció justo en frente de colas Y las colas Miró con el terror. La sangre comenzo ONU bajar los ojos ennegrecidos de sonic Como una sonrisa Crecio Lentamente de su rostro CUANDO Miró el zorro horrorizada, no podia Hacer Nada Más Que Mirar. Solo En Una Fracción de Segundo de Sónico šī abalanzó Sobre colas justo antes De La Pantalla quedo en negro, habia ONU ruido chirriante Voz Alta Que Sólo Duró 5 Segundos. El texto devuelto Sólo Que esta vez DIJO: "¿Eres Demasiado lento, de Quiere intentarlo de nuevo" Y LUEGO Que Espantoso acompana risa. Yo ESTABA bronceado Sorprendido por Lo Que habia Pasado ... lo Hizo colas de asesinato de sonic? No, El no podia ... Tener el y colas Se Supone Que Son los mejores amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Por Que hacer de Sónico Que a El? Negué con la conmoción Fuera Como Me Llevaron de regreso a la Selección de personaje, el Archivo de SALVAR Que Tenia colas era diferente; Colas Ya no estába en el cuadro en sí, sino en la Pantalla del televisor en Si, Que ESTABA parpadeando con eso, la Expresión estática Roja colas "Me Daba miedo, Sus Ojos Eran negro y sangrado, su pelaje naranja habian ido negro y tenia Una Expresión de angustia en su rostro, Tratando de Ignorar Que Tomé nudillos siguiente. La risa se repitio y La Pantalla Cortada ONU negro otra vez y permaneció allí durante Otros 10 Segundos, Esta Vez El Nivel DIJO Que "sin ejecutar se puede". Yo ESTABA muy asustada por ahora, yo no podia Decir Si Se trataba de la Unidad ONU Problema técnico, o La Unidad ONU Truco o Una broma torcida enfermo ... o Cualquier cosa Realmente. Pero A Pesar de mi miedo a Paso DESPUÉS Lo Que, Seguí jugando. El siguiente Nivel Mirado muy diferente, tenia el suelo de la zona del cerebro de chatarra, Pero el fondo del cielo parecia el Menú principal, tenia la oscuridad del cielo nublado rojizo. Pero FUE la Música que me ponia los pelos de los mas: Sonaba Como el tema de Giygas 'Justo Despues de vencer Pokey en Earthbound. Tambien me di Cuenta de Que los nudillos parecían miedo de Como hicieron las colas he aquí, Aunque No del del del tanto, Mas Bien parecia nervioso Poco ONU. Se rompio la Cuarta Pared de Como refrescos de cola y parecia Como Si Ü No ESTABA seguro de ir, Pero Me Hizo Pasar de Todos Modos. Corrió por la vía recta, En Este Nivel oscuro, Y MIENTRAS lo Hacia la Pantalla empezo ONU parpadear rojo Estaticos ONU par de Veces Y LUEGO esa risa enloquecedora vino nuevo. LUEGO, Despues De UNOS Segundos de FUNCIÓNamiento noto Varias manchas de sangre en el suelo, Metálico Sentí UNA SENSACION Creciente de miedo otra vez Horribles Pensando Que Va A Pasar Algo Con Los nudillos. Miró náuseas Caminando por Este Camino manchado de sangre, Pero todavía le HACIA Seguir Adelante. De pronto, los nudillos de Como Corriendo, Sonic Apareció justo en frente de el, con Sus Ojos negros y rojos y estática roja Apareció de nuevo, Cuando la estática desaparecio Mostrando Nada Más Que La Pantalla en negro con el texto Diciendo "Te Encontré! ", yo ESTABA asustada Ahora, sonic & Knuckles ENCUENTRA Ya! ¿QUE ESTABA Pasando ?! De todos Modos estático rojo vino otra vez y LUEGO Volvió al Nivel, Knuckles miraron Como Si estuviera Entrando en pánico, y de de de Sonic ESTABA en Ninguna parte Ser Encontrado. Y Esta Vez Que agudo chillido del jefe del Último de Silent Hill 1 ESTABA jugando. ¿Era Una especie de jefe de batalla con sonic? Tenia la esperanza de Que Dios no era, de verdad. De Repente Apareció justo Detrás de Sonic & Knuckles en Lo Que parecia Ser pixelada humo negro, hice nudillos Vuelta y golpe de sonido, Pero de Sónico desaparecio en el Humo negro pixelada Antes de Que Pudiera aterrizar golpe de la ONU, La terrible risa se apago de nuevo. LUEGO Apareció Detrás de Sonic & Knuckles otra vez y LUEGO Me Hizo golpear Una Vez Más, y de Sónico Volvió una Desaparecer riendo. Nudillos Presa del pánico FUE ::: Aún más, e INCLUSO Me Sentí Como Si me ESTABA Volviendo Loco, Sonic ESTABA jugando Prácticamente con Nosotros, Que ESTABA jugando Un pequeño juego retorcida mente enferma de mí y nudillos ... Otra escena de corte Jugo de Como nudillos Cayo de rodillas y se agarro la Cabeza llorando, Sentí su agonía, Sonic Fue En Realidad nos Conducción del loco del Tanto. Y LUEGO, En Una Fracción de Segundo de de de de Sonic Y de los nudillos SE abalanzó Sobre la Pantalla quedo en negro Con otro ruido chirriante distorsionada Que se prolongó Durante al Menos 3 Segundos. Apareció Otro Mensaje de texto: "? Así Que los Muchas almas para jugar y bronceado Tiempo poco ... ¿Está De Acuerdo" ¿Qué demonios ... Justo lo Que Esta Pasando? Empece ONU Pensar de Sónico ESTABA Tratando de Hablar conmigo A través del juego ... Pero yo ESTABA Demasiado asustado para Pensar en eso. Me Trajo de vuelta al menú principal de Y Esta Vez El segundo cuadro de archivo Tenia los nudillos en la Pantalla del televisor, su pelo rojo se habia oscurecido ONU rojizo gris de la ONU, SUS negro rastas Esteban goteando con la Sangre y Sus Ojos Eran y sangrando Demasiado, y tenian Una mirada de tristeza en su rostro. Empece ONU Pensar Que Se Trata de los personajes reales Atrapados en las Pantallas de Televisión en los Archivos de SALVAR, Pero yo no lo podia Creer ... Yo no queria creerlo ... Así Que apagué el juego y se tomo descanso de la ONU. Tomé Una siesta, desearia pecado Haber, ENTONCES empece Porque ONU Tener La Pesadilla Más inquietante, ESTABA en plena oscuridad negro, A Pesar De Que ESTABA bajo la luz emitida Por una lámpara Que colgaba Por Encima de mi cabeza. Oír podia Los Gritos de nudillos cercanas Y las colas. Decio Cosas Como: "Ayúdanos ..." y "¿Por que nos da a El?" y "Huye, los de los Antes que El También te lleva ..." Sus gritos se extinguieron Como Continuación Oí reír ONU Sonic, su risa ... Que Sonaba muy PARECIDO una risa La Kefka distorsionada. "Usted Es Un divertido Mucho jugar con niño, al Igual Que su amigo Kyle, Aunque No Duró mucho ..." ESTABA asustada y Un Mirando Alrededor do Pará El origen de la voz ... "No Pasara Mucho tiempoo Hasta Ahora sí une a El y El resto de mis amigos ..." Lo vi caminando Hacia mi, parpadeando y salir en Varias Direcciones ... "No Se Puede ejecutar, chico. Estás en mi mundo Ahora. Al Igual Que Los Demás ..." Cuando El me agarro y me vio hacer ONU sangrado negro y ojos rojos, Sonriendo cara, me Desperté con sobresalto de la ONU. Despues de la ONU par de horas me decidi ONU Seguir jugando el juego . No Sé Por Qué, Pero Tenia Que saberlo, Tenia Que Averiguar Qué ESTABA Pasando ... Así Que encendí el Ordenador, encendí el juego y Robotnik Seleccionado siguiente. Que todavía pensaba ESTABA loco, jugando Como Robotnik, Pero de todos Modos el título de Nivel Apareció de nuevo y DIJO Esta Vez "...", que me parecio muy extraño. Esta Vez ESTABA En Una especie de pasillo, En Realidad Sin Mirar Como Si Fuera de CUALQUIERA de los clásicos juegos de Sonic, AUNQUE Tiene El estilo pixelado, y el suelo ESTABA brillante y Cuadros, Las Paredes Eran de colores de la Unidad ONU Púrpura grisáceo Oscuro con La Luz de las velas de Animación y ALGUNAS manchas de sangre oscura, Aquí y allá, y habia Una cortina de colores de rojo oscuro Que cuelga por Encima de la parte Superior de la Pantalla. Cada 12 Segundos mas o menos Que se mece Cortina roja muy Lentamente, Pero Cuando Estas jugando el juego Apenas Se Puede Ver Que se mueva. La era agradable música extrañamente, La Unidad ONU Tocando el piano de Una canción muy triste ya la vez tranquila, Pero yo sabia, era la canción Que juega en La Colina acto 1, Solo Que No Fue a la Inversa. Robotnik no parecia nervioso del TODO Como las colas y los nudillos Hizo, Pero ÉL Tenia Una mirada sospechosa en su rostro de Como Si Fuera Sólo un poco paranoico. Hizo Un poco de animación Cuando yo Deje de colores pastel, se gira la Cabeza Hacia la Izquierda y LUEGO a la Derecha, al Menos, Dos Veces Y LUEGO SE encoge de mí, Como Si Ü No idea Tiene De Donde ESTABA O Que ESTABA Pasando . A Pesar De Que asustada ESTABA Fuera de mi Mente Sobre Lo Que iba ONU Pasar, tenía Robotnik Seguir Adelante. El Hizo su animación Funcionamiento habitual (Usted SABE, Cuando le ha golpeado al final de de de las Naciones Unidas de juego de de de de Sonic Clásico y persiguen lo) A MEDIDA Que continuamos Atravesando el pasillo. Then me detengo En un largo tramo de escaleras ¿Que Conducen a la baja, ya Que ESTABA nervioso, INCLUSO Robotnik parecia inseguro de sí Mismo, AUNQUE yo adelante PRESIONE Hacia. Como El Llevado Robotnik por las escaleras, me di Cuenta de Que Las Paredes se han vuelto Más oscura y rojiza; Las Antorchas Rojas son ahora misterioso de la ONU azul. LUEGO de aterrizar en Otro pasillo, época del Este Más Largo Que el anterior (o al Menos Asi Lo Parece) Y LUEGO SE dirigió por Otro tramo de escaleras Hacia abajo, era Este Mucho Más Tiempo, Tomo por lo Menos de 1 minuto. Y ENTONCES ESCUCHE esa risa Kefka terribles otra vez y ENTONCES la música se desvaneció poco a poco Hasta Que ESTABA tranquilo, Como lo Hizo las paredes se Puso rojo Más oscuro y las antorchas hijo Una llama negro Ahora. CUANDO Robotnik aterrizó en la tercera pasillo, me di Cuenta de Que Ahora sí Veía muy descolocada, AUNQUE trato de ocultarlo, yo no lo podia culpar, yo también asustada ESTABA. De Repente, Sonic Apareció justo en frente de Robotnik de la Misma Manera Que Lo Hizo nudillos y LUEGO Estaticos rojo. La estática roja Duró approximately 15 Segundos Y LUEGO me mostro Una imagen muy desagradable ... torso sí desvanecieron en negro, Y Cuando digo hiperrealista, me refiero ONU podia reales la imagen mostro Una hiperrealista de la Situación de Sónico En la oscuridad En La Que Sólo PUEDE ver su Cara MIENTRAS Que la Cabeza y El SE de Como Veía bronceado Realmente Que Ver las lineas en Azul su piel, Como Si en Realidad se podria Sentir La piel sí se toca la Pantalla. Su rostro ... oh dios, Que Tenia La Sonrisa Más Horribles Que Jamás habia visto. Y eso de Decir algo teniendo en Cuenta Que vio esa imagen en el inicio del juego . Sus ojos ESTÁN muy abiertos y negro y Una Vez Más Pidiendo a gritos la sangre (Que también se Veía hiperrealista) Y hubo dos puntos rojos brillantes pequeños en esos ojos negros Mirando Hacia mi, Como Si la mirada fija en mi mente. Su Epoca de sonrisa amplia ¿¿¿Y demoníacas, Que literalmente se Extendia Una Los Lados de Su cara como un gato de Cheshire Excepción de Sónicos colmillos tenia, colmillos muy SHARP, Al Igual Que Los dientes del Werehog excepto Más vicioso de futuro, algo amarillenta Y desde el Aspecto de la Misma, se tenía manchas de Sangre y pequeños Trozos de carne en los labios y los colmillos Como Si comiera animales ONU. Me Quede Mirando esa imagen horrible, por UNOS BUENOS 30 Segundos, sin quitarle los ojos de Encima, me Sentí Como Si estuviera En Realidad Me Mira, me Sonríe ... Cara de la ESA, Solo Que Tardo 10 Segundos Para Que grabar una relacion de Si Mismo en mi cerebro para siempre. A Continuación, La Pantalla Parpadeo con Estáticas rojo de nuevo 3 Veces, y en la tercera Vez Que ESCUCHE la risa Kefka, excepto Que esta vez Sonaba distorsionada, INCLUSO demoniaca ... Se Volvió a la imagen de nuevo Pero Esta Vez No Fue el texto de Nuevo A Pesar De Que ESTABA en mal estado, era de Pero mas o menos Una de las cosas mas horribles Que Miraba Desde Que Tuve Este juego ... "Yo soy Dios". FUE CUANDO LEI ESE Mensaje MIENTRAS SE mira en Sónico Cuando me di Cuenta, me di Cuenta Alli Mismo. ESTO Epoca de sonic de la ONU monstruo, mal ONU, sádico todopoderoso pesadilla, monstruo puro, demente ... Y SUS Todas Víctimas, las bebidas de cola incluídos, Knuckles, Robotnik y Kyle Posiblemente, hijo Sólo SUS pequeños juguetes y el juego es La verdadera Puerta de Entrada de la ONU su caótico mundo de pesadilla y el infierno Una SUS Víctimas se encuentran Atrapados pulg De Repente, En Una Fracción de Segundo Verdadera Grite Como de Sónico se abalanzó Sobre la Pantalla Chillando en Voz Alta con la boca abierta Una ANU Longitud Que naturales REVELA Más que un abismo literalmente espiral de pura oscuridad Los Los los antes de la estática rojo vino de Nuevo, Esta Vez Mucho Más Fuerte y distorsionado, por Fuerte Lo Que me dolían los oidos, me Grito Y me Agarre ears mal Como la estática roja Grito por UNOS BUENOS 7 Segundos. LUEGO SE detuvo y mostro Nada más Que la Pantalla en negro. MIENTRAS ESTABA ALLI Sentado Mirando la Pantalla en negro, La Unidad ONU Último texto se Acerco. "Listo para la Ronda 2, Tom?" La risa Kefka, Ahora suena Más clara, Como Si de de de de Sonic ESTABA Justo Detrás de MI, volvio a jugar 3 Veces al Mirar ESE texto en estado de choque y la confusión. LUEGO me ha Arrancado en el Menú y director En Esta Ocasión El Tercer Archivo de SALVAR Tenido Una imagen de TV de Robotnik en La Misma, el estado atormentado Como las colas y Los nudillos, piel de Robotnik se Volvió de opaco gris de la ONU, Su bigote le CAIA Y tenia arcos SUS, SUS gafas se Rompieron y La sangre proviene de Ellos Y Que tenia Una sencilla Expresión de Como Muerto en su rostro. Miré ONU Tails, Knuckles y Robotnik y lloré Poco ONU, les compadecía de la Agonía que estan Pasando, Eran para siempre Atrapados en el juego , siempre atormentado por ESE horrible, erizo, Y Siempre sueros Lo. A Continuación, el equipo se apaga Se Apaga en solitario, no podia volver a encenderlo, no importa Lo Que hice. Me sente allí durante UNOS 25 Segundos, horrorizado por Lo Que habia Pasado ... Sónica es la Encarnación Misma del mal, Que tortura a la Gente que juega su juego en Mas DE UN SENTIDO Y LUEGO, Cuando Se aburre que te Arrastra Hacia el juego , literalmente, te Arrastra al infierno, Donde Se Puede Jugar con vosotros todos los Días juguete de Como hacer .... No puedo CONSEGUIR Que El juego Fuera de mi Ordenador. Creo Que se ha quedado atascado en alli, Pero al Menos Que conseguido volver a activarlo Ahora. Despues me sente allí durante 25 Segundos Oí UNA VOZ Detrás de mí, susurro de las Naciones Unidas como ... "Trate de mantener Este interesante para mi, Tom." Me di la Vuelta a ver de donde venia La Voz, Y Lo Que Me Hizo vi gritar ... Sentado en mi cama ... Mirando Directamente A Mí ... ... Era Un peluche de Sonic, Sonriendo con manchas de sangre bajo Sus Ojos Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Plantillas de categoría